Walking Dead: Cure 'chapter four'
by paperpepper
Summary: Two friends (Gunner and Flora) have finally reunited, but now Gunner must now get used to meeting new faces now that we have new characters awaiting this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 4**

 **New faces**

"Flora?"Questioned Gunner.  
It took a moment for Flora to actually realise who this broken man placed in bed was. But, It finally took a hold of her and Flora could do nothing but jump right to him.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Flora in astonishment. You made it Gunner! You actually made it! I knew you could do it, I just knew it!

"It seemed that Flora was still able to believe in the people most dear to her. That's the main character of Flora.

"Of course, I made it!" Said Gunner while in the process of laughing. I know it's been a while since the world turned into shit but you should still be able to know my character!

Of course, Gunner was referring to the case that, he has always been a rather cruel man. If someone or something were to cross his path, just to end it, he wouldn't take that humanly.

"What character?" Wondered Flora. I mean, I've always seen your character a caring, loving man.

"OK." Responded Gunner to this statement. You've crossed the line, let go.

Gunner was taking this as a light joke until Flora continuously held onto Gunner.

Flora, seriously, you're about to make me throw up my insides with your excuse of a hug.

The black woman behind both Gunner and Flora turned her back with a pitiful tone.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Gunner curiously, slowly losing his patience with this frustration of a woman. Have you got a problem with two close friends reuniting? If you do, try walking out the door. Unless your just down because you haven't got anything left.

Flora could tell that this was going to turn into a competition of who could play the most insecure one to talk.

"To be honest, I don't need to take shit from you!" Shouted the argumental woman. My boyfriend is in the other room, as well as the others. Besides, I'm the one who got everyone to this hospital! Especially you!. So, rethink what you said you. Actually by the looks of you, if you were twice as smart, you **would** be stupid.

Gunner had a disturbing, yet positive feeling that he wanted to grab this woman and throw her into a pit full of walkers.

"Guys, just stop!" Said Flora while crashing in. Remember, we have man-eating freaks out there who would hunt you down even with a solid smack on the head. They get attracted really easily, so stop shouting at each over like children.

Gunner and the woman felt stupid for a second, remembering that they are not the only humans living within this hospital. They all took the consideration to greet Gunner to everyone else. It seemed like the right thing to do now Gunner will be staying now.

Before Flora left, she turned to the black woman and told her...

"If you have the feeling that you're not going to get along, just don't say anything Tav."

Tav stood for Tavina in full.

Flora heard a door opening a few feet away,telling her that Gunner had already entered the waiting room. The waiting room is in the centre of the hospital.

All three characters have made it into the waiting room, which was a very dull waiting room. There were a couple of unfamiliar faces to Gunner that were sitting on an unstable-looking long length table. There was some black guy with huge bushy hair, which he predicted to be the boyfriend of Tav, a blonde girl with red lipstick, mainly wearing black and a red skirt lastly with beautiful shining blue eyes, and there was a 9-year-old looking boy with curly black hair and brown eyes.

"Why is there a kid here?" Gunner wondered.

Knowone answered Gunner since the question seemed rhetorical. It wasn't.

The whole room was mysteriously quiet, so Flora took the courage to centre everyone and tells everyone that Tav brought in a new survivor.

"Okay everyone, we have a new survivor with us known as-"

"Gunner," said Gunner interrupting Flora.

"Gunner,?" Said the black guy looking as if he was going to insult Gunner. That's a cool name, I had an old friend with that name.

Already in a straight forward surprise, this man had already made a great first impression to Gunner.

My name is Emiel.

Gunner looked please to meet Emiel. But it was time Gunner knew the others names. He looked over to the blond woman.

"Oh," said the blond woman clearing her throat. My name is-

"Alva," said the 9-year-old boy interrupting her.

"I'm capable of speaking for myself Theo!"

There we had it since the boys name has now been shouted out, we seem to finally know everyone.

"Well Gunner," said Flora. I think it's about time I took you to your new room.

"Could you just tell me the number so I can just take myself there?" Questioned Gunner really hoping for a yes. I want to be alone for now.

"Yes, of course," said Flora. Oh, don't forget to take these.

Flora handed over a packet of those walker delaying pills and a key for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Search**

Gunner was still travelling to the infirmary to get his maddening wound mended. At most, Gunner was desperate to hopefully find Flora, 'alive'. After about and hour of walking, Gunner was slowly feeling unwell. It seemed the virus was finally starting to spread. Gunner himself does not know why he is even bothering carrying on, but that Flora just keeps getting to him. This feels like a purpose to him. This feels like there could be some hope after all.

Finally, Gunner made it to the closest infirmary.

"Finally," said Gunner in relief. Once I get this wound fixed up, I can finally find Flora. Please let her be OK.

Gunner stepped into the infirmary, looking around for bandages. while walking, Gunner took his machete out and held it tight in his left arm. His right arm is not exactly doing so good. While walking, he overheard a consuming sound. It was obvious to him what it was. Gunner ambled towards the strange sound, but, as if things couldn't get any worse, a walker came from behind ready to eat up Gunner.

"Are you kidding me?" Questioned Gunner. How many times is this going to happen in one day?

Still, never mind this disturbance, Gunner showed a smile on his face because he knew this was quite funny. Eventually, he chopped the walkers head in half and let it collapse. Blood was now covered all over his face. Out of the blue, Gunner became light-headed.

"What the?" Gunner once again questioned. Why am I...

Gunner was certainly not sure about what was going on, but he was desperate for a drink of water. He looked around for some aspiration of water, sadly that wasn't happening. In the process of being dizzy, his body already decided to give up on working. Gunner collapsed!

Gunner's eyes started to slowly open after he was suddenly splattered on the face with really cold water. This water felt like it was fresh and recently from a fridge.

"Woah!" Shouted Gunner. What the fuck is wrong with you? You ignorant little shit!

"Hey, hey!" Shouted the unknown individual. You're lucky your alive right now because of me, show some goddamn manners! Honestly, I could have left you to become lunch.

Gunner looked up to find a strange looking man who seemed to be in his 30's, like him. Still, Gunner was not sorry for his lack of kindness, But he was thankful.

"Well?" Wondered the man. Where's my thanks? I have a gun on me so I'm not afraid to shoot you? I don't play kindly to unthankful strangers. Maybe I'll just have to discipline you!

"Your threatening words aren't exactly scaring me so I would drop the unnecessary standoff," Replied Gunner. it's the apocalypse, no one has time for "Thank you for saving my life, please allow me to praise you until our lives come to an end!" Seriously, grow up.

The man folded his arms and stared at Gunner right in the eye.

"Okay," said the man. I understand now, you don't trust me, so I should be more polite and tell you my name. Once I tell you, I beg for a "thank you".

The man cleared his throat, ready to spill out what his name was. now...

"My name is Gus." Hopefully, you'll at least be kind enough to tell me yours?

Gunner never wanted to tell him his name in case he was working with someone, so he had to act on that.

"My name is Gunner," replied Gunner.

Gunner decided to get up, despite the cold water dripping down his chest. In a flash, when it seemed that everything was OK between the two men, Gunner grabbed Gus's arm and swiftly grabbed the revolver out of his back pocket.

"Oh?" Wondered Gus. Well, I fucked up didn't I?

Gunner continued to aim the gun at Gus's head.

"Now," said Gunner. It seems that I may have to kill you now since you now know my name. It's understandable that it's my fault for telling you but it was the only way for you to slightly get my trust. But still, welcome to the new world. Goodbye, Gus.

"Wait!" Shouted Gus. I noticed your arm was spilling out with blood! I have bandages to mend you! Also, Before you say. I'm fully aware that you've been bitten, but judging by you coming all the way down here... you're looking for someone, aren't you?

Gunner gave himself a minute to think. If he's lucky, this guy could tell him where Flora is! I mean who knows. He could be working with _**her**_!

"Tell me then, if you want your forehead to stay clean," said Gunner. have you come across a woman named, Flora?"

"That's a nice name," said Gus with honesty.

Gunner pointed the gun closer to Gus.

"Okay, Okay," said Gus desperate not to get half his head blown across the room. I didn't come across a girl named Flora.

"Goodbye," said Gunner losing hope.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shouted Gus. I may not have come across a woman named Flora, but I definitely overheard someone talking about a girl named Flora.

Gunner's eyes started to widen. What does this mean? Could Gunner actually get closer to finding Flora?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Welcome to the Grand Oak Hospital Center**

"So, you're telling me you overheard somebody talking roughly about a lady identified as Flora? Claimed Gunner.

"Yes,"answered Gus.

The situation was quite bothering since it was obvious that Gus overheard, and not observed who was presumably talking about Flora. The circumstances were now quite dense.

Gus started staring at Gunner, understanding that he wasn't exactly in a healthy condition. As much, he wanted to support him. But Gus knew he was done for.

"Look," replied Gus. I understand that you really want to find this 'Flora' lady. But you've got to suck up the fact that you've been bitten. Gus was now suddenly curious about how long Gunner has been bitten now. If it turns out this unstable man has been bitten for a couple of hours now, Gus either needs to kill Gunner himself. Or Gunner will have to commit.

Gus was now suddenly curious about how long Gunner has been bitten now. If it turns out that this unstable man has been bitten for a couple of hours now, Gus either needs to kill Gunner himself. Or Gunner will have to commit.

The night was just about pitch black outside, considering now that the street lights no longer work. Just sharpening your eyesight outside and attending the walker's moans outside into your ears send a shiver down a grown man's spine.

"Listen, Gunner,"said Gus. You don't have to suffer any longer! You can just put an end your suffering right now. There's no point striving a battle that you've already failed to finish!

"Damn it", said Gunner struggling to speak openly. You don't know how desperate I am to locate Flora! She's the only one who has ever understood me! It would destroy me to find her as a walker or see her as a corpse! I'M SO DESPERATE TO FIND HER BECAUSE OF HER SWEET LITTLE SMILE!

"For a second, Gus could actually relate!

Sadly, because of all the shouting, Gunner became light headed again. He collapsed once again, but this time being caught by Gus!

Was this it? Gunner may only wake up to be a walker this time. As much as Gunner wanted to apologise for not making it, he wouldn't get the chance to. Looks like this is the end of the road.

"What's this?" A baffling voice said.

In the eyes of this man, everything was blurry! It was like a blind person walking around with no glasses. Who's view was this? Could it be? Yes, it was! Gunner was waking up!

Gently, Gunner raised his head finding himself in an unfamiliar medical room. The room had no wallpaper or well-made flooring. The smell was quite sickening! It smelt like one thousand corpses being united together!

abruptly, a strange black woman accompanied Gunner in the medical room. She had nice long bubbled up hair and was wearing some fine summer clothing.

"Hey, what happened to me?" Questioned Gunner.

"The woman did not say anything for some reason.

"Answer me," said Gunner while attempting to lift himself up.

"Stay in bed!" Shouted the woman while laying down a strange looking breakfast.

Gunner understood that if she was serving him breakfast, it was now morning.

"By the way, welcome to the Grand Oak Hospital Center."

"How have I not turned yet?" Wondered Gunner. Also, how am I not feeling unwell?

"We gave you a recently discovered drug that has delayed your chance of turning into a senseless, rotting, cannibal bastard,"replied the woman. We plan to keep you working on the drugs until we find a way to completely stop you from turning.

"Wait, we?" Wondered Gunner.

Out of the blue, another woman entered the room to see Gunner. Without any assurance of who it was, she came to a surprise.

"What?" Said Gunner in shock. How are you? Gunner's words started to tremble imperceptibly.

"Gunner?" Said Flora.


End file.
